The Other Bendy
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: (askjoeydrewstudios au focused.) Joey didn't care for his counterparts, but he did care about the toons and people they hurt. So Joey decided to try and send help to the suffering toons of the nearby demsnsions. Instead, though, he accidentally summons one to his own dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've been wanting to do a story like this for the ask-joeydrewstudios au for a while now. And since I've finally got a Bendy of my own, I can do it! ITT au is mine.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Joey worked carefully and precisely as he put the final touches on the ritual circle. He really shouldn't be doing this. After the last few… incidents… Henry and the others had banned him from doing any sort of magic for a few weeks (They knew it was impossible to stop him from using magic forever), but there was something he just had to do first. Ever since he had become aware of the other dimensions, Joey couldn't help but think about his counterparts. Most of them had little or no compassion for those around them, so as far as Joey was concerned, most of them could rot in hell. While it was saddening was to know that he was one of the few counterparts that could be considered a good guy, what really nagged at Joey was all the people that his counterparts hurt, especially his toons. His toons, specifically Bendy, always seemed to be the ones that got the most cruelty from his counterparts and it hurt him to know just how much pain they were in. He wanted to help them somehow. To find some way to ease their pain.

Unfortunately, Joey knew he'd never be able to help all the different versions of his toons, there were simply too many and it would take several lifetimes to help them all. But if he could just help a few of them, Joey would be able to ease the ache in his heart. That's what this ritual was for and after months of putting it together, it was finally ready. This ritual should give the Bendy in a nearby dimension the help he needs, whatever that help may be. And with everything set up, Joey began to chant.

Everything seemed to go well at first. The candles flared as the ritual circle began to glow with a yellow light. But as he continued, Ink started bubbling up from the painted lines and forming a large blob in the center. Joey was concerned about this turn of events but kept going. He knew from experience that an incomplete ritual could be far more dangerous than an incorrect ritual. As the final lines faded from the air, the candles dimmed and the ink became solid, turning into a curled figured. The figure stirred slowly and uncurled to reveal another Bendy. This Bendy seemed slightly taller than Joey's own little devil and one horn was longer than the other. And… was that his spine showing through on his back?

The other Bendy hadn't noticed Joey yet as he had sat up with his back to him. How was he here? The ritual was supposed to only send help he needed, not bring him here. In fact, Joey had taken precautions that nothing form the other dimensions would be able to come through, as he knew how dangerous some of the dimensions could be.

"So what went wrong?" Joey wondered, glancing down at his spellbook. Lost in his thoughts as he was, Joey didn't notice how the other Bendy had stiffened at the sound of his voice before his ink began to bubble and grow. Joey heard a deep menacing growl and barely had time to look up before he was slammed into the floor with a large hand clamped around his throat.

Joey gasped, having had the wind knocked out of him by the impact, as he stared at what the other Bendy had transformed into. He was very tall but incredibly thin. Ink dripped down over his face, only showing what seemed to be a permeant grin. Inky shadows spread out from this now monstrous Bendy, this Ink Demon, making the room dark and giving off a dangerous aura. Joey's heart was beating so fast and loud, he swears it could be heard throughout the whole room.

After a few terrifying minutes, Joey realized that while the hand around his throat was firm, it wasn't suffocating or even tight. This was good because it means the Ink Demon wasn't actually trying to kill him, just keep him subdued. Maybe there was a way Joey could reason with him and get out of this mess.

"I know you've been through a lot, but I'm not the Joey that you know." Joey babbled on, trying to explain exactly what had happened. But even for how much his horns twitched and wriggled, it didn't seem like the Ink Demon was listening to him. "So if you could just let me go…"

That got the Ink Demon's attention as he growled again and tightened his grip for a brief instant, shutting Joey up. Well… this was going to be a problem… While the Ink Demon wasn't going to kill him, he also wasn't going to let him go, leaving them in a bit of stalemate. Unless something happened soon, they were going to be stuck like this for a long time. Almost as if to answer Joey's thoughts, the door suddenly swung open.

Both Joey's and the Ink Demon's heads snapped to the door to see who had come in. Standing in the doorway was Henry, pausing in whatever he had been about to do as he took in the scene before him. The two sides remained frozen for a few moments as they stared at each other before Henry sighed in exasperation and gave Joey a tired glare.

"Alright Joey, what did you do this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ITT au is mine ask-joeydrewstudios au is not.**

 **Chapter 2**

Joey didn't get the chance to respond to Henry as the Ink Demon holding him down perked up at the sound of Henry's voice, letting him go and lunging at Henry. Henry staggered slightly as he suddenly found himself engulfed in a hug by the Ink Demon, the weight nearly knocking him off his feet. Henry patted the Ink Demon awkwardly while the Ink Demon let out what sounded like a sobbing wine, his large body trembling as he clung to Henry desperately. Henry looked over at Joey, concern and confusion filling his face at the Ink Demon's extreme reactions.

"Joey… what did you do?" Henry asked quietly as he continued to do his best to comfort the Ink Demon, ignoring how ink was starting to stain his clothes.

"I didn't do anything," Joey defended as he rose to his feet, rubbing his neck gently. "At least not exactly… though I am responsible for accidentally pulling him here from his home but…"

Joey didn't get to continue his explanation as him speaking seemed to remind the Ink Demon that he was still in the room with them. The Ink Demon immediately straightened up and tucked Henry under one of his arms, Henry scrambling to make sure his glasses didn't fall off. He turned to give Joey one last growl, flexing his free hand in a silent warning, before turning around and striding out the door. Joey stared in surprise for a few moments before realizing that it was a really bad idea to have the Ink Demon wandering around unchecked.

"Wait!" Joey called, scrambling after Henry and the Ink Demon. "Come back! Please!"

But the Ink Demon ignored Joey, continuing determinedly down the hall.

Now the workers at Joey Drew Studio were used to a lot of strange things. Between living toons causing mischief and Joey's continued magical antics, there wasn't a whole lot that could truly surprise them. But even with all that, no one was prepared for what they were about to see today. First, there were the inky shadows that slowly spread across the walls, bringing a feeling of foreboding that made anyone who was in range pause in surprise and even fear. Then came the Ink creature, who was the source of shadows, making several of the newer workers shriek in fear and even the veterans shuddered.

It looked like something Bendy could turn into when given enough ink, something he liked to do around Halloween or whenever there were power outages. But while Bendy had been scary like that and could unnerve a few people, there was always the subconscious assurance that he was ultimately harmless. He was basically a kid in a scary costume. But this creature… this Ink Demon… had a dangerous edge that had never been felt around their own devil darling. This was not just a costume to scare people. Though the Ink Demon made no obvious aggressive movements or sounds to anyone in the hallway, everyone pressed themselves to the sides as it walked past them, staring in pity and fear at Henry who was being carried by it. Some couldn't believe that Henry didn't look scared at all, only mildly annoyed and confused.

Then Alice stepped into the Ink Demon's path, seemingly unaffected by its dark aura. Her hands were on her hips as she glared at him in disapproval.

"Bendy! You need to stop this!" She scolded, making the creature pause and tilt his head as he looked at the toon angel. "I know you love doing pranks, but you're taking things too far! You're scaring people! So quiet it right now! I mean it, Bendy!"

At first, it seemed she had gotten through to the Ink Demon. The inky shadows disappeared and the dangerous aura had lessened significantly, much to the relief of everyone nearby. But then he scooped Alice up and tucked her under his free arm, making her squeak in surprise, and continued on his way.

"Bendy!" Alice protested, trying to escape. "Put me down! This isn't funny!"

Alice protests continued to be heard as the creature turned down the next hall, leaving the workers staring after them in shock, including a certain janitor who had completely forgotten the broom that had fallen from his hands.

"Wally!" Joey called as he came down the hall, snapping the janitor out of his stupor. "Have you seen Henry?"

"Yeah… he was with Bendy…" Wally replied, blinking as he tried to process what he had just seen. "What is up with Bendy anyway…. I've never seen him like that. Did you do something?"

"Why does everyone just assume it's something I did?" Joey sighed before focusing back on the issue at hand. "it's a long and pretty complicated story that we don't have time to get into right now. Which way did "Bendy" go with Henry?"

"Uh, that way…" Wally said, pointing down the hall. "And he took Alice with him."

"He didn't hurt her did he?" Joey asked in alarm. He didn't think the Ink Demon was actually going to kill anyone, as he had spared him after all, but he really had no idea how the Ink Demon would react.

"No… of course not…" Wally immediately denied, looking surprised Joey would even suggest such a thing. "Bendy would never hurt anyone."

"I know but… It's complicated… We just need to stop him before he leaves the studio!" Joey replied, hurrying after the Ink Demon because there was no other place the Ink Demon could be headed now.

"But Bendy knows better than to leave…" Wally began, but Joey was already running down the next hall. Not wanting to miss out on what was happening, Wally hurried after him. They came around the corner to see the Ink Demon halfway down the hall and to the front door.

"Please! Stop! You can't leave here!" Joey called desperately, knowing that even if he caught up to the Ink Demon he would have no way to stop him. "Bendy!"

The Ink Demon didn't respond to Joey calling his name, but another little devil did. Opening a side door right in the Ink Demon's path, Bendy came walking out to see what all the commotion was about. Bendy and the Ink Demon both froze as they caught sight of the each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**ITT au is mine but ask-joeydrewstudios isn't.**

 **Chapter 3:**

A silence fell upon the hallway as everyone stared in shock at the two Ink devils. Those that were in the hallway had thought that the Ink Demon looked and acted differently from their own devil darling, but now there was undeniable proof that it was a completely different creature. Fear started to creep in as they realized that the Ink Demon could truly be as dangerous as he seemed. But the Ink Demon and Bendy remained unaware of everyone around them, transfixed by seeing their double.

The Ink Demon dropped Alice, who landed on the floor with a comical thud, and reached out slowly to Bendy. Bendy made no move to run and didn't even flinch when the Ink Demon gently prodded his cheek, making his head bob slightly. Instead, a wide grin spread across his face as he stared up at his counterpart.

"There's two of me now!" Bendy exclaimed in excitement. "That's awesome! Oh, the pranks we can pull together…"

Most of the onlookers just stared in disbelief, unable to understand how Bendy could be so accepting of an obviously dangerous, possibly deadly, creature. Others were terrified of the havoc that would be unleashed if Bendy did somehow convince the Ink Demon to join him in pranks. (Down in the music department, a certain director had a violent shudder when he had the sudden dreadful feeling that one of his worst nightmares just came true.) As for the Ink Demon… he made a noise that almost seemed like a chuckle…

Joey was the first one to come out of his stupor, realizing this would probably be his best and only chance to convince the Ink Demon to listen to him. He stepped forward and coughed lightly to get the Ink Demon's attention, which he got immediately as the Ink Demon's head snapped to him. The Ink Demon let out a hissing growl as he held Henry protectively to his chest, reminiscent of how a child would clutch a beloved teddy bear. He also moved slightly so he was now standing protectively in front of Bendy and Alice, both of whom were looking up at the Ink Demon in confusion as Alice slowly rose to her feet.

"I know you've been through a lot," Joey said slowly and softly, doing his best to appear non-threatening. "But this isn't the world you come from…"

"Hah! I knew there were other worlds and dimensions!" Wally exclaimed only to be shushed by those near him.

"I also know you probably won't believe me when I say that none of us mean you any harm," Joey continued, ignoring Wally's outburst. "But just take a look around you… It's obvious that things aren't the same here… so, please… just calm down and we'll try to find a way to send you back to your own world…"

The Ink Demon hissed again. He didn't trust the Liar, even for a second, but now that he was calmer he couldn't deny his own observations. He could feel the Ink running throughout the walls of the studio and, while magic and power still flowed through it, the ink lacked the souls and dark taint that had been present in his own studio. Instead of being filled with pain and suffering, the halls were filled with life and joy as workers went about their tasks. He glanced back at Alice and the other Bendy, both perfect and so innocent. They never would have survived where he was from or if they did, they would have been slaves to the Liar.

The Ink Demon looked down at the man who shared his Creator's voice. He looked far younger than his own Creator and his eyes lacked the dark shadow from the horror he had to see that never truly vanished, no matter how many times the story had been rewritten or reset. But even if this was a different person with a different life, he still gave the Ink Demon the same encouraging smile as his own Creator. As much as he hated to admit the Liar was right about anything, the Ink Demon could clearly see he was in a place far different from where he had once been trapped.

Finally looking up at the Liar, at least a version of him, the Ink Demon came to a decision. While he still didn't trust the Liar and would remain on the lookout for any trick, the Ink Demon would give the others a chance to prove that they weren't a threat. Besides… they might be the only way he can get home to his own Creator.

After making sure Henry was on his feet, the others watched as the Ink Demon began to melt, though the ink seemed to be getting absorbed back into him. Soon the transformation was completed, leaving behind an off-model Bendy clutching to Henry's leg and glaring at Joey with glowing yellow eyes.

"There we go, now if you would just come with me…" Joey began but stopped when the other Bendy hissed and gripped Henry's leg even tighter.

"How about Bendy stays with me, for now, Joey," Henry suggested, slowly reaching down to rub the other Bendy's head in an attempt to calm him. It seemed to work as the other Bendy's grip loosened and even seemed to purr slightly under Henry's gentle touch.

"Yes, that seems to be for the best," Joey agreed after watching the interaction. "I'll let you know when I've figured out how to send him home."

"Come on Bendy, why don't you watch me work while we wait," Henry suggested, smiling down at the toon. The other Bendy nodded and gave Henry a slight smile. The two head down the hallway to Henry's desk. The other workers took this as their cue to head back to work themselves, though stories were already starting to spread about this newest shenanigan of Joey's. Alice and especially Bendy were curious about this other Bendy and started to follow after Henry, but were stopped by Joey.

"I know you two are curious, but I need you two to be patient with that other Bendy," Joey said softly but seriously to his children. "He has been through a lot in his life so he needs time to adjust and to open up at his own pace. So please don't pester him too much and keep your questions to a minimum. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Papa," Alice agreed, nudging Bendy when he didn't agree right away.

"Fine," Bendy muttered, though it was obvious his patience would not last very long. He was already trying to peek around Joey to get another glimpse of the other Bendy.

"Keep an eye on him alright," Joey whispered to Alice who nodded.

"Run along you two," Joey said, gesturing for them to go in the opposite direction of the other Bendy. "I've got a lot of studying to do so I can find a solution to this mess."

"Come on, let's go find Boris," Alice suggested, pulling Bendy along. Bendy agreed, he wanted to the wolf everything that happened after all. Joey sighed at the sight of his toon children leaving before sighing as he glanced at where the other Bendy had gone with Henry. He really wanted to protect his children from the knowledge of how bad some of his counterparts were. With a little luck, he would be able to send the other Bendy back without too much being revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ITT au is mine ask-joeydrewstudios is not.**

 **Chapter 4:**

In a matter of hours, the whole studio knew about the other Bendy from a different world. The one that was somehow both a shy little toon and a terrifying monster. There were a lot of mixed feelings about having the strange toon here, but the most prominent one was curiosity. Wally was very excited about the confirmation of other worlds and extremely vocal about his theories of what the other world was like. Everyone else wasn't nearly as vocal, but they were extremely curious and would often make unnecessary detours to pass by Henry's office just to catch a glimpse of the other Bendy. They usually didn't see much other than the back of his head as he sat in a spare chair next to Henry and watched the animator work.

Alice did her very best to keep Bendy distracted as Joey had asked, but she could only hold the little devil off for so long. Once Bendy had managed to convince Boris to help him, it was very easy for him to slip out of Alice's watchful gaze. Once he was out of sight, Bendy scampered up to the animation department and to Henry's desk. Neither Henry nor the other Bendy had noticed the little devil darling yet, both too focused on whatever Henry was drawing. With a mischievous grin spreading on his face, Bendy snuck up right behind the two.

"Hello!" Bendy shouted loudly, surprising both of them and making them jump. Henry's arm accidentally knocked over the ink well, spilling its contents all across the page. The other Bendy let out a surprised whistle, his arms flailing as he tumbled out of the chair.

"I got you good!" Bendy laughed happily as the two recovered from his prank. Henry rolled his eyes at Bendy's antics and began cleaning up his desk. The other Bendy meanwhile studied his double with curiosity. "Hello, I'm Bendy though I'm sure you already knew that. It's nice to meet you!"

The other Bendy didn't really respond though he did accept Bendy's extended hand. Bendy helped his off model double to his feet and began chatting happily. While it was hard, Bendy did reframe from asking questions about the other world and instead told his counterpart about his own world. Sharing tales of the pranks he pulled on the others and the fun he's had with his siblings. The other Bendy smiled and gave a laughing whistle with the stories and seemed to relax more and more the longer Bendy talked.

"Why don't I take you on a tour," Bendy eventually suggested, feeling antsy for being in one place for so long. "I know the others would love to meet you and I'm sure it's different from wherever you came from."

The other Bendy hesitated, glancing up at Henry.

"Go on," Henry encouraged with a smile. "If Joey finds a way to send you home I'll come get you. Just don't get him into trouble Bendy."

"I promise," Bendy agreed, grabbing the other Bendy's wrist to pull him along. The other Bendy, who had glared slightly at the mention of Joey, cheered up and willingly followed after his double. Bendy eagerly guided his double through the various rooms, brief pointing out the different workers and any fun or embarrassing facts he knew about them. The workers would watch the two with amusement and curiosity but had little more time than to give a friendly wave before Bendy pulled his counterpart onward.

"And this is the break room," Bendy said as he pulled his double inside. "A place where workers to come to relax and share gossip. Some great secrets have been spilled here…"

"Great to see you again other Bendy," Wally said as the two came up the table where he and Norman had been talking. "I'm Wally. Say… is there something else we can call you besides Bendy? It'll get confusing with both of you named the same."

The other Bendy, who had been staring at Norman's face, glanced up at Wally before looking down in thought.

"Henry… My Henry…" the other Bendy said slowly, missing the surprised looks from the others that he could actually speak. "He sometimes calls me his Little Ink Demon…"

"Great…" Wally grinned, happy with this discovery. "Still a little long… how about we just call you Inky?"

"Okay…" the other Bendy, now dubbed Inky, agreed.

"So Inky… why don't you tell us about your world?" Wally asked, barely able to contain his excitement. Norman rolled his eyes at Wally but seemed curious as well.

"I don't know…" Inky said slowly, looking at all of them. "Henry said I shouldn't talk about what happened in the studio with those that hadn't been there…"

"Well then it's okay to talk about it with us," Wally replied easily. "We're from the studio after all."

"Wally…" Norman interrupted the dark look that had come to Inky's eyes making him worried. "Maybe we shouldn't push him. After all, I'm sure the other Henry gave him those instructions for a reason."

"Oh like you aren't curious too," Wally dismissed Norman's caution. "Come on Inky… I'm sure your Henry won't be mad for telling me. As I said, I'm from the studio so you won't be breaking any rules. So what am I like in your studio?"

"You're…" Inky finally began as Wally's logic convinced him. "You're Boris…"

"I'm a voice actor? That's great!" Wally said excitedly, imagining being a rich and famous actor. "I always knew I was meant for more!"

"You're not a voice actor…" Inky continued quietly, but getting everyone's attention. "You _are_ Boris… The Liar sacrificed you to the ink and you came out as a perfect Boris… I don't think you remember anything of your previous life now…"

The others were at a loss for words after hearing about Wally's fate. Inky wasn't aware of the effect his words had as he was lost in his own thoughts and memories.

"Bendy… why don't you continue your tour…" Norman suggested, snapping the toon out of his shock. "I'm sure there's still more you have to show… Inky."

"Yeah…" Bendy agreed, his normal chipper attitude returning. "Come on… You still need to meet Boris and Alice…"

Bendy pulled Inky out the room to continue on their way. With the toons gone, Norman turned to Wally.

"Are you alright?" Norman asked the janitor in concern.

"Yeah…" Wally agreed, shaking himself out of his stupor. "I just… need time to process…"

Norman watched in worry as Wally went off back to work. While Bendy was introducing his double to his siblings and the three of them spent time playing games together, word began to spread about what Wally had learned. Most of the workers were shocked to learn how potentially dark and horrible the other world could be. Many were both worried and curious to find out their own fates in this other world.

But there was also a darker speculation… If Wally had been sacrificed to make Boris...

Who was the other Bendy?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ITT au is mine ask-joeydrewstudios is not.**

Joey sighed and closed his book, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had gone over the ritual several times looking for the smallest mistake that could have caused the other Bendy to get summoned to his world. But no matter how many times he had combed over the ritual and his notes he always came to the same conclusion… there was no mistake. The ritual had been performed perfectly leaving only one result that Joey wasn't very fond of, that the help that the other Bendy needed could only be found by having him in this world.

Joey could try and send the other Bendy back to his own world anyway, but that was risky. It could clash with the previous ritual and end up making a gateway between the two worlds or it might only work part way, leaving the other Bendy torn between dimensions. No… as much as Joey hatred to admit it, the best thing to do was to wait for the ritual to complete it's course naturally. To let the other Bendy remain in this world until he got the help he needed after which he would automatically be returned to his own world. Of course, there was no telling how long this would take or what the other Bendy would end up revealing about the other world in the meantime.

Unable to focus any longer or even stand to be in his office, Joey headed out and made his way over to Henry's desk gave the other Bendy the bad news. But instead of finding the toon, Joey only found Henry working at his desk.

"Henry," Joey spoke up, making the animator jump in surprise. "Where's the other Bendy?"

"Our Bendy took him on a tour of the studio. Don't worry, they'll be fine," Henry assured seeing Joey's slightly panicked look. "The other Bendy's mostly harmless really. It just seems like he was really scared by being suddenly summoned here. He's not going to hurt anyone."

"I know that and it's not what I'm worried about," Joey replied in concern. "There's a reason the other Bendy reacted the way he did especially to me. My counterpart in that dimension has done some terrible things to both his toons and his employees and I just worry how people will react when they learn just how dark some of those dimensions became because of me."

"Joey, you are not your counterparts," Henry replied firmly, looking the man in the eye. "So what if that other Joey shares your name? So what if he's technically you? So what if he has done horrible things? You are not him! You are a good person, a great friend, and a loving father to the toons. No matter what we learn from the other Bendy, it won't affect how people see you. That other Joey could be the worst person in the history of his dimension, but no one will even think to compare him to you. And anyone that does will have the rest of us to deal with. It's going to be fine."

"Thanks, Henry," Joey said sincerely, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from him. "But we should still find the other Bendy and let him know I won't be able to send him back to his own dimension anytime soon. Hopefully, he won't be too angry with me about that."

"He'll probably be upset about not being able to go home, but I know he'll understand that you're trying your best," Henry reasoned as they began making their way through the studio in search of the two devils. As they passed various workers, most just greeted the two as normal as they went but a few of the newer employees seemed more skittish around Joey than usual. Joey felt a pang of hurt and dread at the sight, realizing the other Bendy must have already started opening up about his home dimension. Henry noticed Joey's change in demeanor and shot him a concerned glance.

Before he could say anything though, they were distracted by music coming from an open doorway down the hall. Pushing through the small crowd gathered at the doorway, Joey and Henry came upon an amusing sight. It seemed that the two Bendy's were having a dance off with Boris and Alice being the judges. Whichever Bendy was taking their turn would be doing more elaborate and ridiculous moves in an attempt to one-up the other, getting both cheers and laughter from their audience. It came to its climax when one of the Bendy's (it happened too fast to know which one it was) tripped and crashed into the other. The two devils went tumbling across the floor until they ran into Alice and Boris, the group of the becoming a pile of limbs and giggles.

Joey took the opportunity to give all the lingering employees a stern look. Taking the hint that the show was over, the employees hurried back to their duties. Henry moved forward to help the toons get up, the other Bendy immediately letting out a happy whistle at seeing him. Once the toons were situated, Joey stepped forward. While the other Bendy did watch Joey with suspicion, he didn't outright glare like he did the last time Joey saw him. Joey could help but feel happy and hopeful about this. That if a Bendy who had suffered under one of his dark counterparts could look at him with something other than loathing, then he truly was nothing like his counterparts and never will be.

"Hello Bendy," Joey said, addressing the other Bendy.

"We've decided that he's going to go by Inky while he's stuck here," Joey's own Bendy spoke up. "Wally suggested that so people wouldn't be confused."

"It's a good idea," Joey agreed, turning his attention batch the other Be- to Inky. "Because unfortunately, I won't be able to send you home until the ritual has completed its course. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

Inky hissed angrily, though if it was directed at Joey himself or just the situation, Joey couldn't tell. Either way, Joey had to fight against the urge to take an involuntary step back as his instincts were telling him that the toon in front of him was a predictor. Luckily the feeling went away as soon as his Bendy put a comforting arm around Inky.

"That just means you and I get to hang out more," Bendy said with a grin, getting a small smile from Inky in return. Joey was so proud of his toons, watching how they had easily accepted Inky and were doing their best to make him feel welcome here. Trusting his toons not to cause trouble (well… nothing more than usual), Joey headed back up to get some work done. He was still the head of his studio after all and he needed to attend to it.

The rest of the day passed by without incident though there was a small issue when it came time for people to go home. Inky really wanted to go home with Henry and it took a lot of persuasions to get him to stay in the studio, though he wasn't happy about it. Inky disappeared once Joey started putting the toons to bed and Joey couldn't find any sign of where he went. Hoping everything was alright, Joey retired for the night himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**ITT au is mine ask-joeydrewstudios is not.**

 **Chapter 6:**

The studio returned to a state of normalcy over the next few days. Inky (the Other Bendy's nickname spreading pretty easily throughout the studio) would spend most of his time during the day either with Henry or with the other toons. (No one knew where he went at night, not even Bendy who had tried to follow him several times.) The workers quickly got used to Inky's presence and would often greet the toon whenever they saw him. The workers still didn't know a lot about the other world that Inky came from (subconscious fear keeping most of them from asking directly), but they did pick up a few hints from the way Inky acted. The toon never seemed to relax fully except when he was around Henry, often tensing up whenever there was a loud noise. He would also stare at people (often for uncomfortably long times) and would be interested in the smallest details about everyone. It was also painfully clear to everyone that Inky was avoiding Joey at all costs, somehow knowing to leave the room several minutes before the man actually showed up.

Inky also became more talkative the longer he was in the studio, though there was only a small number which he regularly conversed with. There were many times though when he would say things that weren't quite right. Some of them seemed innocent enough, such as commenting on how pretty people's hair or eye color was. Some seem to fit the childlike toon he was like when he asked Allison if she knew how to sword fight. (No even thought to ask Inky why Allison would need to know how to sword fight.) But still, other things were uncomfortably clear that he truly came from a dark place, like the time he told a group of workers that he liked them much better when they were happy and laughing rather than sobbing or screaming.

Wally had bounced back pretty easily from his last big revelation from Inky and was still very curious about the other world, though he had learned not to ask about the studio directly. Instead, Wally would ask Inky about living with Henry, a topic Inky was very happy to discuss. He told Wally about the friends he made in the neighborhood and the kitten he had. (After hearing that story, Bendy had immediately gone to Joey to see if he could have a pet only to come back disappointed.) He talked about the games he played with his fellow toons and the fun dance sessions they would. He also told stories of Norman and Sammy, who apparently now lived with them. (When Sammy heard about this, he violently chocked on the coffee he had been drinking. Once he had cleared his lungs he looked like he wanted Inky to explain more, but then thought better of it.)

Today Allison and Susie were sitting in the break room along with several band members, enjoying having finished a successful recording session. Sammy had been with them at first, but he had since returned to his office. While Susie and Allison were talking pleasantly, Inky came inside, looking around the room as if searching for something.

"Hey Inky," Susie greeted as Inky passed by their table. "What are you up to today?"

"Playing hide and seek with the others," Inky replied, stopping to talk to them. "It's really fun though I have to make sure I don't cheat by accidently sensing them… Hey… I haven't met this world's Tom yet… do you know where he is Allison?"

"No..?" Allison replied in confusion, looking at Susie who just shrugged. "Why do you think I would know where he is?"

"Because you're always together in my world," Inky explained as is it was obvious. "Henry says it because you're… what's the word… married! You're married!"

Allison immediately went bright red at this revelation while Susie had to do her best to stifle her laughter.

"W-when did this happen?" Allison asked, trying to keep calm.

"Don't know," Inky shrugged. "You two don't talk to me very much because you're still learning to be comfortable around me. Don't even know how much you remember from before."

Before Allison could really process what Inky had said and asked for more explanation, Inky's head suddenly snapped to the side as if seeing something over there even though it was only a wall.

"Bendy's getting restless," Inky commented, still staring at the wall. "I better go before he decides he's done hiding."

Giving the women a brief goodbye, Inky scampered off. The two sat in silence for a moment before Susie turned to Allison.

"So…" Susie began with a sly smile. "You and Tom huh?"

Susie couldn't help but laugh at Allison's flustered response.

* * *

Thomas Conner was often described as a grumpy quiet man, mostly because he preferred to keep to himself and focus on his work. And even though Tom was not a noisy person, he ended up overhearing a lot of gossips while he did his repairs. So he knew about the Other Bendy though he had never met him. And if he had anything to say about it, he never would. The normal toons were already unnatural enough, the last thing he needed was to meet another one. Especially one that apparently came from a place where a lot of dark and terrible things happened. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be in the case as the toon came walking up to him. He didn't say anything, so Tom ignored him and kept working. The toon watched him as he worked and seemed very interested in his arms.

"What do you want?" Tom eventually asked, tired of his little shadow.

"Just watching you work," Inky replied with a small shrug. "And I can't but wonder when you lost your arm."

"What!?" Tom asked, nearly dropping his tools.

"Yeah you have a mechanical one now," Inky continued, tapping his chin in thought. "I'm pretty sure I can remember you having it from before the Ink claimed you. And even though I never really I good look at you after, I'm pretty sure you had your arm when you first came out of the Ink. So you must have lost it while we were trapped in the studio."

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Tom practically growled, not comfortable at all with this conversation.

"I do want to go see Henry," Inky nodded. "I want him to explain marriage to me again. I thought it was a good thing but Allison acted all weird when I told her that you and her were married."

This time Tom really did drop his tools when he spun around to stare at the toon in shock.

"And now you're acting weird too," Inky said, looking at Tom with innocent confusion. "I really must have misunderstood marriage the first time. See you Tom! I need to find Henry!"

Tom could only gape after the toon, taking a long time before he finally come back to his senses. He robotically returned to his work, but his mind was racing with thoughts about the voice actress. He hadn't admitted, even to himself really, but he was smitten with her. He hadn't really had the courage to act on those feelings but now… maybe it wouldn't so bad if he gave it a try.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well... ask-joeydrewstudios blog has officially closed down, though thankfully it can still be visited. Mun cozylittleartblog, thank you so much for all the fun and hope you keep being awesome in whatever you do next!**

 **ITT au is mine.**

 **Chapter 7:**

Allison and Tom spent the next several days awkwardly trying to act normal whenever they ran each other. They failed spectacularly, with Allison blushing furiously and Tom stumbling over his words. Eventually, Tom finally built up the nerve to finally ask her out to which Allison accepted. Even though their first date was still a few days away, some people were already commenting on how they made a cute couple. Inky meanwhile continued to get more relaxed the longer he stayed in the studio, the others helping him learn how to be a toon. Currently Inky was playing tag with the others, chasing Bendy through the Heavenly Toys department.

"Got you!" Inky yelled happily as he leaped through the air and tackled Bendy, sending both of them crashing into one of the shelves. They laughed as plushies came raining down on them.

"Careful with those!" Shawn scolded lightly, though he was smiling as he helped the toons out of the pile. "I just finished with them and don't want to have to fix them up."

"Sorry Shawn," Bendy apologized as he and Inky helped the toy maker put the plushies back. Once they were done, Shawn noticed that Inky kept glancing at his desk, more specifically the two plushies he kept there.

"I see you've noticed my friends," Shawn commented picking one of them up. "These ones are very special to me so I always have them close by. If you want a plushie though, I can always get you another one…"

"Are they alive because they're special?" Inky asked, derailing Shawn's train of thought.

"Someone told you about that joke huh," Shawn rolled his eyes before giving Bendy a slight glare. "I wish people would drop it, it's getting really old…"

"I promise I didn't tell him anything!" Bendy swore, crossing his heart. "It must have been someone else."

"But it really is alive, I can sense it," Inky replies, glancing between the two in confusion before focusing back on the plushie Shawn was holding. "It happened to a lot of cutouts in my studio when they absorbed enough ink. They were never truly sentient, but they could be commanded to move and keep watch. It's helped me know everything that was happening. May I..?"

Inky held out his hand. Shawn hesitated for a moment before giving Inky his plushie. As soon as the plushie made contact, Indy's eyes glowed slightly brighter and Shawn watched in amazement as his plushie moved it's head to look up at Inky. Inky smiled at the toy as his ink connected with that of the plushie's, letting him feel what it was feeling. The plushie was slightly curious about Inky, but was mostly full of love and joy towards Shawn.

"It's not sentient, but it's far more aware then the cutouts had been," Inky said as he gave the plushie back. "It really loves you…"

"I'll be sure to take good care of them," Shawn promised, holding the plushie close.

"I guess you owe a lot of people an apology," Bendy teased, snickering slightly.

"I guess I do," Shawn agreed as he carefully put his plushie back on his desk. "Did you want a plushie Inky?"

"I'm alright, If I wanted one I could always make one myself," Inky replied, holding out his hand and summoning ink into it. The Ink morphed until it solidified into a plushie."

"Excellent work," Shawn complimented in awe as he took the plushie and examined it. "Feels real too… if I hadn't seen you I would never have guessed this thing was of ink. Is it alive too?"

"No… I can't make anything living…" Inky shook his head. "But I can make pretty much anything else with my ink…"

"Why didn't you say this earlier!" Bendy exclaimed, latching onto Inky."Do you know how many pranks we could have pulled with you able to make any supplies we needed?! Come on! We have to start planning right away!"

Bendy dragged Inky out of the toy department, leaving Shawn wondering if he should warn people about the coming chaos.

Bendy found an empty room that he immediately pulled Inky into and locked the door. Once they were secure and sitting comfortably on the floor. Bendy began drilling Inky about what things Inky could make and if there were any

Limitations they needed to worry about. They spent hours planning out pranks. Well… more like Bendy was coming up with all sorts of ideas and Inky would question if the ideas were safe. They talked so long they didn't even notice how late it was until Inky stopped midsentence.

"You need to go…" Inky said, forcing on a smile. "It's time for bed and I'm sure the others are looking for you…"

"It's not that late," Bendy argued, oblivious to Inky's distress. "We just need to finish up these final details…"

"Bendy…" Inky hissed in warning, his ink starting to drip.

"Hey… are you alright?" Bendy asked, finally noticing Inky's state. Inky didn't really have the chance to answer before is form began to bubble and shift, changing into his Ink Demon form. "Huh… haven't seen you like this since your first day. I thought you only looked like this because you were scared. Why are you like this now?"

 **"This… is my… original form…"** the Ink Demon explained, forcing this form to speak. **"I… have to… return to this… state eventually… I've been doing so… at night… so I can remain… a toon… during the day…"**

"But why hide it?" Bendy asked, tilting his head in confusion. "If you feel more comfortable like this then you should just walk around in this form."

 **"Because… this is… the form… of a…** _ **monster!**_ **"** the Ink Demon whined in anger and sadness. **"People… always… fear… and hate… this form… It's better… if they… never… see it…"**

"That's stupid," Bendy huffed. "People won't see you as a monster. But if it really bothers you so much, I'm sure Papa…"

 _ **"NO!"**_ The Ink Demon growled, making Bendy jump as the room was suddenly filled with inky shadows. The Ink Demon took a deep breath and forced his shadows to disappear. **"I… know… you're… Joey… isn't… mine… but I… still can't… trust a…** _ **Liar**_ … **"**

Bendy wanted to protest, to defend his dad, but he could tell that this wasn't the time. Instead, he went up to the Ink Demon and gave him a hug.

"I don't know why you think papa's bad," Bendy said softly. "Or why you're convinced people will hate you, but I know that no one here will. They're good people and I know they'll accept you."

The Ink Demon didn't say anything but accepted Bendy's hug. Eventually Bendy did have to leave to go to bed, leaving the Ink Demon alone and with a lot to think about.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I've plotted out the rest of this story and there's going to be two more chapters after this one and a short epilogue. ITT au is mine. ask-joeydrewstudios belongs to cozylittleartblog .**

 **Chapter 8:**

"And you're sure this is safe?" Inky asked as he and Bendy peered around the corner of the hallway. "Humans are so fragile… you sure this won't hurt him?"

"I've things like this before, he'll be fine," Bendy assured, flashing Inky a confident smile. "There are plenty of pranks you can pull without hurting anyone. I'll be sure to teach you once we finish up here. But for now just trust me, this will be great!"

Inky was still a little skeptical but gave Bendy a nod. They ducked briefly out of sight as their target crossed the hallway towards his office. Once they were sure it was safe, they peeked out again, eagerly watching as Sammy Lawrence opened his office door.

"This is going to be good!" Bendy whispered in glee as the unsuspecting Sammy stepped inside, adjusting the stack of papers he was holding. A few seconds after Sammy disappeared through his door, he let out a loud shout of surprise and anger as the sound of a small explosion filled the hallway. A cloud of feathers came bursting out the doorway, soon followed by the irate music director. He was covered from head to toe in honey and feathers, some even coming out of his mouth as he coughed. He looked like a human chicken! The two toon demons giggled at the sight before eventually dissolving into full-on laughter, falling from their hiding spot onto the floor. Sammy's head snapped up at the sound and glared once he spotted the two devils.

" _You two!_ " Sammy snarled, beginning to stalk toward them. Bendy immediately got a hold of himself as he noticed the furious director bearing down upon them.

"Now… we run…" Bendy said, still grinning as he rose to his feet. He took off down the hall, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Inky blinked as he looked at where Bendy used to be, before looking back at Sammy. The toon part of Inky knew he should be following after Bendy, but Inky wasn't just a toon. He was the Ink Demon and he didn't run from anyone. People ran from _him!_

Giving into instincts, Inky grew into his Ink Demon form. He got into a defensive stance and growled loudly, warning his so-called prophet _to back off!_ Everyone within earshot froze in fear at the sound, instinctively turning towards the Ink Demon to see if he had chosen them as a target. Sammy, to his credit, only stumbled a few steps and paled for a moment before regaining his composure. The Ink Demon was just realizing what he'd done, but before he could shrink down and apologize, Sammy reached up and yanked him down by a horn, similar to how a parent would grab a misbehaving child by the ear.

"Don't you growl at me you brat!" Sammy yelled, glaring into the Ink Demon's face. For a creature with a permeant grin, the Ink Demon looked incredibly shocked. "You and that other little twerp are the ones that ruined my office and destroyed all the newest songs I had just created with your little stunt! So you are going to help me clean this mess up! Got it!"

As Sammy scolded the Ink Demon, the Ink Demon's grin became more genuine. When Sammy finally let go of his horn, he gave the music director a nod. With a flick of his wrist, the honey and feathers dissolved into ink and were reabsorbed into the Ink Demon's hand. Sammy blinked in surprise as he looked himself over, discovering he was completely spotless.

"Thanks," Sammy grudgingly complimented, looking back up at the Ink Demon. "Can you do the same thing to my office?"

The Ink Demon nodded and followed Sammy into his office as the rest of the workers returned to their tasks. The Ink Demon easily cleaned up all the honey and papers, though papers were still scattered about everywhere. Sammy began picking up the papers, pleased to see that all his work was safe. He gave the Ink Demon a satisfied nod, before focusing back on his work.

"There you are!" Bendy said, coming into the office and jumping onto the Ink Demon's back. The Ink Demon didn't even stumble at the sudden weight. "I was worried when you didn't follow me, but you seem to handle yourself pretty well. Wow… I never realized how tall this form was. I can almost touch the ceiling! Come on! We have to show Boris how tall you are! Onward!"

The Ink Demon chuckled at Bendy's antics as the toon climbed up onto his shoulders. The Ink Demon was still a bit nervous about people seeing him in this form, but he went along with Bendy and began to walking through the halls to search for the cartoon wolf. Those that came across the two were always startled at first, but they soon relaxed as they heard Bendy still chatting pleasantly and begging to Ink Demon to go faster. The Ink Demon would only chuckle at Bendy's requests and continued at his normal pace. (No matter how open minded the workers were, the Ink Demon knew that the sight at him running would be too much and no doubt scare everyone they came across.)

After that, the Ink Demon slowly but surely became just as a common sight to see as Inky's toon form. Both the Ink Demon and the workers were wary of each other at first (especially the workers who had seen him like this when he first showed up), but with the toons encouragement, both sides began to relax around each other. Pranks also became more common, but no one (not even Sammy) could really be mad at the mischievous devils as Inky always cleaned up after they had their laughs. And seeing the grin on the Ink Demon's face becoming more and more genuine with each passing day, the workers couldn't help but be happy themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ITT au is mine. ask-joeydrewstudios belongs to cozylittleartblog**

 **Chapter 9:**

"So Inky…" Norman began carefully, casually glancing at the toon as he worked on the projector. "Why do you keep staring me like that?"

Norman was with the toons in a spare room, getting ready for an afternoon of watching cartoons. Apparently Inky had mentioned how his studio had stopped making cartoons soon after he was created and the other toons were determined to show Inky what he had missed. So they had found Norman and persuaded him to help them out (it was impossible to resist four sets of cartoon puppy dog eyes). Of course Inky started staring at Norman's face as he normally did whenever he came across Norman. While Norman would normally just let it slide, figuring it had to do with something bad that happened to him in the other studio, he could no longer ignore his curiosity. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Norman waited for Inky's answer.

"I just never got to see your face from before," Inky replied with a shrug, still staring at Norman as if he was trying to memorize Norman's face.

"But doesn't he live with you at Henry's," Alice asked in confusion as she finished setting up the chairs. Boris eagerly took a seat, helping himself to the popcorn he was holding as his tail wagged in happiness.

"Yeah, but he has a projector for a head now," Inky explained, looking over at Alice and missing how Norman briefly fumbled over his task. "I was chained up before I wandered across him and by the time I had learned to look through the cutouts, the Liar had already sacrificed him for finding out too much."

"That makes sense…" Alice said calmly, forcing a smile on her face. Inky tended to be incredibly blunt about the things that happened in his own world, especially when asked about it. People had been shocked by how he could talk about things like sacrifices and torture as if it was normal until they came to the horrifying conclusion that it _was_ normal where he came from. And as hard as it was to hear sometimes, people didn't want to stop Inky from explaining what he had suffered through. He would never be able to heal otherwise. Instead, everyone would comfort Inky if he needed it and if he didn't they would just act like it wasn't a big deal and move on. (They had learned pretty quickly that showing a big reaction would make Inky reluctant to say anything at all, reverting back to silence and whistles.)

"The cartoon's almost ready," Bendy said easily, dragging Inky to a chair. The toons were naturals a lightening the mood whenever Inky shared the darker parts of his world and helping everyone smile again. (Most of the time they couldn't truly grasp just how terrible Inky's world was, but during the times they did… they always had their Papa to help comfort them.) Inky smiled at Bendy and easily climbed into his seat, swinging his legs in anticipation as he looked up at the screen. Inky loved watching cartoons and was looking forward to these new ones (well… new to him). They all laughed as they watched the animated antics, but then the cartoon ended.

Now, Inky knew that the words "The End" would most likely appear and thought he had prepared himself for it. (It had been a problem for both him and Henry during their first few weeks after escaping the studio, but they were a lot better now.) But seeing those words projected on the screen above him, it became too much of the toon. Memories and phantom pains filled Inky's mind, his heart racing as he experienced his death over and over again. Panic filled the toon and his body responded to his emotions by making his body grow.

Norman and the toons scrambled to the sides of the room, watching as Inky's form became so large it barely fit in the room. A large clawed shot forward and slammed down on the projector, easily smashing it to pieces. A large mouth opened up, showing lots of pointed teeth, and roared in anger and panic. Everyone instinctively flinched back at the noise, but the Beast Bendy didn't pay them even glance at them. Beast Bendy was still consumed by rage, panic, and fear. He had to get away… the others could only watch in shock as Beast Bendy disappeared through an ink portal in the wall.

"Did you know he could do that?" Norman eventually asked the toons, breaking the silence. Whether he was referring to the Beast Bendy form or the fact he could travel through ink portals wasn't clear, but it didn't matter as the toons just shook their heads.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked in worry, her halo dimming slightly in her distress. "He seemed so upset!"

"We should get Papa Drew and Henry," Bendy immediately suggested, also glancing at the wall Beast Bendy disappeared to in worry. "They'll know what to do."

"Good idea," Norman agreed, glancing around the trashed room with a frown. "With Inky as upset as he is… and in such a giant form… we need to find a way to calm him as soon as possible…"

"At least with him that big… he won't be hard to find!" Bendy attempted to joke, but even his own smile was fake. They knew Inky well enough by now to know he would never hurt anyone on purpose, but he did suffer from relapses or panic attacks occasionally (Henry was able to calm him down pretty quickly before anything happened). Whatever triggered him this time seemed to have caused the biggest panic attack they've ever seen. There's no telling what kind of damage he could end up causing or people he could hurt by accident, especially in this new big form. Norman and the toons hurried out of the room. They had to find Henry and fast. They had to find Inky and stop him before he ended doing something he would regret.


	10. Chapter 10

**ITT au is mine. ask-joeydrewstudios belongs to cozylittleartblog**

 **Chapter 10:**

The corner of Sammy's mouth twitched upwards it what could almost be considered a smile. The band was performing excellent today (for once) and having Susie's angelic voice part of this piece only served to increase his good mood. Everything was perfect… which is why Sammy shouldn't have been surprised when everything came crashing down. A large shadow fell over the band as something very large ran across the floor behind Sammy, shaking the room with every step. It roared as it crossed the room, an angry terrifying sound. The band members immediately panicked, many falling out of their seats as music sheets and instruments were scattered everywhere. Sammy barely kept his balance as he spun around quickly for the source of interruption, only catching a glimpse of a giant creature of ink before it disappeared into the wall.

"Was that Inky?" Susie asked in shock and worry, running out of the recording booth and up to Sammy.

"Maybe… I don't know…" Sammy replied, still struggling to process what just happened. "But whatever it is… we need to stop it! Having something like that running around can't be good…"

"Come on," Susie said, grabbing Sammy's hand. "We have to get Henry!"

Susie began running upstairs, pulling Sammy along with her. (The only reason Sammy was going was because Susie was holding him, not because he might actually care for the little toon. Nope not at all, no matter how much Inky loved to just sit and listen to the music he created.) Hopefully, Henry would know how to calm Inky down.

Down in the toy department, Shawn was chatting softly to his two plushies as he worked. He paused when he noticed his plushies were suddenly looking elsewhere. Turning to look for himself, he was in time to see a giant ink creature come through a portal in the wall. It roared and ran through the room, easily knocking over the shelves in its path before disappearing through the opposite wall.

"Was that Inky?" Shawn asked, glancing at his plushies. One of them nodded slightly, giving Shawn all the confirmation he needs. Scooping up his plushies, he made his way to upstairs.

Up in the animation department, things were busy as usual. No one was prepared when the giant ink creature came barreling through with a loud roar, knocking over a desk and spilling ink and papers everywhere. The creature soon disappeared, leaving the place in chaos. Joey and Henry came running to see what the commotion was about just as Norman and the toons came running in.

"Inky is having a panic attack," Norman explained, cutting right to the chase. "Worst one we've ever seen."

"We were just watching cartoons!" Bendy chipped in. "He just freaked out suddenly when it ended!"

"Don't worry," Henry assured, giving the panicking toons a smile. "I'm sure I can calm Inky down."

The toons didn't seem completely convinced, but they did relax more. Joey instructed everyone nearby to move closer to the walls in case Inky came through again. Only a few moments later, another ink portal began to appear. Henry ran out and stood right in the path.

"Inky! Stop!" Henry said as Beast Bendy came running out of the portal. Beast Bendy skidded to a stop right in front of Henry, towering precariously over the animator that for a moment it seemed like he was going to fall on top of Henry. Once Beast Bendy had regained his balanced, he let out a whine and nudged Henry with his large head. Henry smiled at the large toon and comforting hand on him.

"There we go…" Henry said softly, rubbing Beast Bendy's head. "It's alright…"

Those watching smiled at the sweet sight and toons sighed in relief at seeing their friend calm down. Joey thought it was best he leaves so as not to further upset Inky and began to step away. This turned out to be a mistake though as Beast Bendy's attention immediately snapped to him. Beast Bendy snarled at him, leaping over Henry to tackle Joey to the floor.

"Joey!" those around called out in worry as Beast Bendy roared in his face. Several people moved forward to help, but he waved them away. While he might not have had a direct hand in creating this Bendy, he was still on one of his toons. And Joey could tell that something bothering Inky that he needed to get out of his system.

"What's the matter, Bendy?" Joey quietly asked the snarling toon, using Inky's real name in hopes of reaching him. "How can I do anything to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

Beast Bendy roared again, the clawed hand holding Joey down digging into the wooden floor, but this time a word could be made out. Along and pain filled Why?

 ** _"Why..?"_** Inky both roared and sobbed, his words becoming clearer as he shrunk down into his Ink Demon form. ** _"Why..? Why… did… you… kill… me..? Kill… so many… Over… and… over… nothing… but… death… and… pain…"_**

Joey wanted desperately to comfort the hurting toon, but he could tell that wasn't what Inky needed right now. Inky had obviously been bottling up all these emotions for a long time and now they all needed to come out.

 ** _"Why..?"_** the Ink Demon continued to sob, clutching Joey's shirt. ** _"Why… did… we… have… to… suffer… so… much..? Why… did… you… make… me… kill… them..? Why… did… you… turn… me… into… a monster..? What… did… we… do… to deserve… everything… we… went… through..? What… did… I… do..? Why… did… I… have… to be… chained… up… when… I… hadn't… done… anything..? Is… it… only… because… I… wasn't… perfect..? An… abomination..? Why..? Why… couldn't… I… have… been… perfect..? Why… couldn't I… have been… what you… wanted..? Why… am I… such… a mistake..? If only… I had… been… perfect… Then maybe… you would have… liked me… It's all my fault… Because I never figured out how to be perfect…"_**

As Inky continued to sob and ramble on, his form shrunk down even more, leaving the crying toon curled up against Joey's chest. Moving very slowly so as not to alarm Inky, Joey sat up and carefully cradled the toon against his chest. Joey gently rocked the toon back in forth, rubbing Inky's back. Slowly the sobs quieted down into sniffles though tears still poured down his cheeks.

"Now I want you to listen to me very carefully Bendy," Joey said once he knew the toon was calm enough to listen to him. "It's not your fault. I don't care what that other Joey told, you did nothing wrong! You are not a mistake and don't you dare blame yourself simply because you aren't "perfect". No one, toons included, is meant to be perfect. You are wonderful just the way you are and that other Joey was just too blind to see it. Don't let anything that other Joey said continue to haunt you. He's a liar after all, right? Anyone should be proud of helping create such an amazing toon like you. I'm sure your Henry is and everyone hears has loved having to get to know you. And while I know that you have no reason to care about what I say or even believe me, but I am proud of you!"

Inky pulled back from Joey to look him in the eye. After a moment of staring at each other, Inky did something that absolutely shocked everyone in the room… He hugged Joey.

Joey froze for a moment in surprise, before returning Inky's hug.

"Thank you, Joey…" Inky whispered, his voice full of sincerity. Joey was speechless and just nodded as tears fell down his own eyes.

"Uh… Joey..?" Henry's voice cut in, sounding nervous. "What's happening?"

Joey and Inky broke their hug only to notice a glowing ritual circle had somehow formed around them.

"The ritual that brought Inky here is complete," Joey explained, realizing what was happening. "He's being sent back to his own universe…"

"But… but…" Bendy tried to think of something to say. He was happy that Inky could go home, but he didn't want to lose a friend (practically another sibling really.)

"It's alright," Inky smiled as the glow started moving up his body, smiling contently at the toons and all his other friends that had gathered in the room. "I want to go home… thank you for everything! I won't forget you!"

"We went either," Alice agreed, putting a comforting hand on Bendy and smiling at Inky. "Say hi to everyone there for us!"

"I will!" Inky chuckled, his whole body starting to glow as he turned back to Joey. "I'm glad you aren't like my Joey… Please… never lose your good heart…"

"I won't…" Joey promised.

"Don't worry, we'll keep him in line," Henry grinned. Inky giggled and gave everyone last wave goodbye before he disappeared in a flash of light.

 **AN: I'll post the epilogue tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: ITT au is mine. ask-joeydrewstudios is cozylittleartblog .**

 **Epilogue**

It had been a month since Inky had been sent home (about six months since he had first been summoned) and things had pretty much returned to normal, though there were still signs of his influence everywhere. Allison and Tom were dating steadily and a betting pool (started by Wally) had sprung up in the studio on how long it would be before they got married. Shawn would constantly talk to his two plushies and it was more common to see them moving. Bendy still pranked like normal, but now he also helped clean up afterward. Even though the little Ink Demon had had only been there for a short time, people had grown attached to him and they were now missing him.

"How do you think he's doing?" Bendy wondered out loud as he held a plushie that looked like Inky, sitting on his bed. Inky had made all the toons gifts after they had found out he could make things out of his ink. Bendy had gotten the plushie, Alice had gotten some hairpins, and Boris had gotten a bone.

"I'm sure he's doing just fine," Joey assured, rubbing the devil between the horns before tucking him into bed. "He's back home with his own family again. I'm sure he's happy."

"Do you think he misses us?" Bendy continued. "Like we miss him?"

"I'm sure-"

"Can you make a way so we can visit each other?" Bendy continued, jumping up in excitement with his tail twitching rapidly behind him. "You're good with the magic stuff Papa Drew… surely there is some way…"

"I'll look into it," Joey chuckled, getting Bendy back under the sheets. "But you need your rest. Sleep well… goodnight my toons…"

"Goodnight Papa Drew…" the toons chorused back as Joey gently closed the door. A smile was on his face as he headed back to his office. He had some time to do a little research before he went to bed himself. He was sure Bendy wouldn't drop the subject of seeing Inky again until he had some way of making it possible and he was sure he could. And with how well things went with Inky… maybe Joey could help a few more other Bendy's…

 **AN: And that's the end. I had a lot of fun doing this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**


End file.
